Why is it Like That?
by Gummy
Summary: Just a one-shot from Inuyasha's point of view... he gets to wondering why things happen the way they do... and his thoughts might seem a bit out of character, but that's what I get for doing this at 1 in the morning...


I was reading this Inuyasha fan fic and I honestly forget what it was about or called… but anyway, Kagome was crying a lot because she was under a lot of pressure, and so it gave me this idea. I've always wondered about some of these thins, too. It might make Inuyasha seem a bit too deep and thinky though… and my reasoning may not make much sense to people… Oh well, please R&R.

~*~

            Why do people cry when they're sad? Or when they're happy, for that matter?

            It just doesn't make sense to me. Who decided that somebody would start to look miserable and water-logged if their feelings are ever hurt?

            Why is it like that?

            It seems that the only purpose it would serve is to make others feel bad as well, to see a person in that state. And sometimes, a crying girl can even make ME feel awful.

            Especially when she's crying because of something that I said.

            There's another thing. What is it that when we get angry, we say stupid things that we don't mean, and lash out at others? It shouldn't be that way. Every time I shout at her or make her feel bad, I regret it with every fiber of my being.

            Why is it like that?

            Why do the moods of other people effect how we feel personally? It shouldn't matter. It shouldn't be that way.

            So why is it like that?

            Another thing is laughter… what makes a person give that sort of reaction to something they find funny? Granted, a smile can look good on a few choice people, and the soft, harmonic rhythm of their laughter can lift the spirits of anyone around— if not only mine…

            WHY, though? Why is it like that???

            Reactions that people have to their emotions are not all together bad, but not all of them are good, either. I wish I could keep myself from making snide remarks at her when she wins an argument. I wish I could stop the tears from pouring down her face before she even has to hear the nasty things that would start them.

            But I can't.

            I think I understand now, though.

            Getting angry isn't something that you can just avoid, nor is it what makes me do stupid things.

            It's my own fault that I hurt her. I've been hiding behind a scowl and insults for my entire life, so that I wouldn't get close to anyone. I was just afraid of losing more people that I love.

            But I can't use those excuses anymore. I don't want to. I would only want her to cry out of joy.

            Which leads to the answer for tears. Anyone who has ever shed a tear knows what it's like. From what I've seen, it makes people feel better when they're done. It almost seems like a way to release emotional pressure that builds up.

            As for anyone who the crying person effects, I can only say that it must serve as a warning sign, or maybe even revenge and discipline. I've already said that the sight of her crying makes me fell like a terrible person. The reason for that, now that I actually have an idea of what it may be, seems to be a pretty good one. Every time she sobs, it gets worse and worse for me to watch, and maybe the red tinge to her face could be considered as a red flag… or a warning sign that if I don't watch myself, I may only make it worse for the both of us.

            But I don't have an explanation for why people cry out of joy. That will most likely remain a mystery to me, but I can at least assume that crying is not only connected to sadness, but just extreme emotion in general.

            Now what about laughter? 

            Not that I have a problem with it, I just don't really understand it. Maybe humorous things make people happy… and if they never laughed then they'd burst from everything welling up inside.

            Come to think of it, the rhythm of a person's laugh is sort of choppy… similar to the way one of those balloon things would release the air in abrupt, uneven bursts when there is no knot at the end to keep the pressure under control. 

            I guess the reason really is to release pressure… similar to what crying is for, I suppose.

            So it seems that responses that people have to their feelings are caused by too much of those feelings themselves… and the way that other people feel about those reactions depends on their relationship with that person.

            In that case, I guess you could say that those sorts of things can tell you what behavior is good and what's not that great…

            That's why it's like that.


End file.
